Guilty
by badly-knitted
Summary: Bikky know this time he's in serious trouble. Set somewhere around Vol. 2. Written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Guilty

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Bikky.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Around Vol. 2.

 **Summary:** Bikky is in serious trouble.

 **Word Count:** 997

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Bikky, He's doomed, Ryo is going to kill him this time,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky bounced out of bed, full of the joys. It was Saturday morning, meaning he had two whole days without school. His free time stretched out before him, full of possibilities, as he grabbed some clothes to get dressed, but then he froze.

The things he'd taken off the night before were no longer on the chair where he'd tossed them, and then he remembered; Ryo had this weekend off too, which meant he'd want to catch up on the household chores, starting with the laundry. Bikky's heart sank. He was doomed; Ryo was going to kill him this time.

Frowning in deep concentration, he evaluated his options. He could throw his clothes on, run through the apartment and try to get out through the front door before Ryo could catch him, but that would mean not getting any breakfast, which wasn't a pleasant thought. He was hungry and he didn't have any money. It was also just a way of delaying the inevitable, but at least he'd get to enjoy one day of freedom.

He could play the innocent, which sometimes worked with Ryo. Correction, it used to work; Ryo was getting wise to him these days, thanks to the perv cluing him in on a few things. Damn Dee! Bikky had no idea how, but Ryo's work partner could always tell the lies from the truth.

Or, he could fess up and take his punishment, which was the most horrible option because Ryo would probably ground him at the very least. It was a sunny day and Bikky was hoping to hit the basketball courts and see if he could get a game going, but he might as well kiss that goodbye…

In the end, he ran out of time; before he could come to a decision, his bedroom door opened and Ryo entered, closing it firmly behind him. He had something in his hand.

"Bikky? I was emptying your pockets before doing the laundry and I found this. Where did you get it?" He held up the CD.

"A shop?"

"And how did you get it? I know you don't have any of your allowance left because I gave you an advance on this week's allowance last weekend so you could get that computer game you wanted while it was half price."

Bikky shuffled his bare feet, looking down at the floorboards. "I wanted it and I didn't have any money, so I took it without paying," he admitted in a small voice.

"You mean you stole it."

Bikky nodded, waiting for Ryo to yell at him, but it didn't happen, he just sighed heavily.

"Oh, Bikky. What am I going to do with you?" Ryo didn't sound angry, just horribly disappointed, and somehow that was far worse. Suddenly Bikky didn't feel hungry any more. He looked up at Ryo, who was staring down at him, a sad look on his face. Was this it? Would Ryo decide he was more trouble than he was worth and hand him off to child services? That didn't bear thinking about; it would be a fate worse than death!

"I'm really sorry, Ryo, I know I shouldn't have done it and I promise I won't ever do it again, just please don't send me away!" he pleaded.

Ryo looked shocked by that. "Send you away?" He crouched down in front of his foster son, pulling him into a hug. "I'd never do that, Bikky, I'm not about to give up on you. I know you're a good kid, you just have a few bad habits." He pulled back to look Bikky in the eye, face stern. "But I won't tolerate stealing, ever. Is that understood?"

Bikky nodded mutely, so relieved that he wasn't going to lose his new home that for the moment he couldn't speak.

"Okay, now here's what's going to happen; you're going to get dressed, we'll have breakfast, and then we're going back to the shop to return the CD, where you will apologise to the manager." Ryo's tone brooked no argument.

"Yes, Ryo." Bikky hung his head.

"You're also grounded for two weeks, and that means no allowance and no TV or computer games either. When we get home, you're going to help me with the laundry and cleaning, and then you're going to do your homework; I know you've got some, and you didn't do it last night because you wanted to go out with your friends."

Although his shoulders sagged from the weight of his punishment, Bikky didn't complain.

"One more thing; is there anything else that you took without paying?"

Bikky looked up and hurriedly shook his head. "No, Ryo, I swear!" Then he looked down again, biting his lip, looking sheepish. "There was a candy bar, but I can't return that because I ate it on the way home last night."

An odd sound came from Ryo and Bikky glanced at his foster father worriedly, only to see him trying not to laugh. "I think we'd best forget about the candy bar, just this once," he finally managed. Turning serious once more, he added, "But in future, if there's something you really want, don't just help yourself, come to me and ask. The answer won't always be yes, I'm not made of money, but there's always Christmas and your birthday, or I might buy something for you and let you pay me back out of your allowance or by doing extra chores. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah. Ryo? I really am sorry, and I promise I'll do better."

"Thank you, that's all I ask. Now wash up and get dressed." Ryo got to his feet and started towards the door. "We've got a lot to do today."

Bikky did as he was told, grabbing clothes and heading for the bathroom, feeling better in spite of the punishments looming over him. Ryo didn't need to say the words for Bikky to know he was loved, and that made everything better.

.

The End


End file.
